through their eyes
by cross4m3
Summary: watch the relationship unfold through their own eyes as harry and ginny share a journal through their seventh year and beyond


September 1

12:20 p.m. on the train back to Hogwarts

I know what you're thinking, _I said I'd never go back, so what am I doing on this train? _The shocker of it is, I really wasn't planning on coming back, and for most of the summer that was true. But I have two very good reasons why I'm on this train, both female and both redheads, you guessed right, it was my mother and my girlfriend. Once Ginny realized that I wasn't planning on going back to Hogwarts, she knew she had a problem. Not only would we never see each other but she knew that I would always regret not returning for the end of my education. Ginny made me realize that my mother would not be happy if I didn't finish school, and that I would never be content in a job that I didn't feel that I'd earned. Of course defeating the darkest wizard of all time was more than qualification enough for most of the jobs I would want at the moment, but I would never feel as if I had earned the job unless I had the appropriate schooling and test qualifications for it. Once again my better half was right. Not only would I realize that in the coming weeks but also that she truly was my better half, it is already a foregone conclusion, at least for me, that I'm going to ask her to marry me eventually. I'm already thinking in terms of "we" instead of "me" and no matter how aggravating she is to me sometimes, I just can't stay away.

If you saw us now you would see why. She is laying with her head on my lap even as I write this, and despite all of my attempts to the contrary, I can't stop staring at her, she just looks so peaceful, not to mention beautiful. Of course Hermione thinks this is all hilarious, she's sitting across from us, trying not to laugh at me, and not succeeding very well I might add. It's her fault anyways, that I'm writing this I mean., she's the one who gave the journal to me. She said that if I wasn't going to talk to anyone about my feelings, then I might as well write them down somewhere, because I wasn't helping anyone by keeping them bottled up inside. She was right as usual, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it, what if someone finds out about this thing and steals it? Of course they would only find it if someone told them about it, and Hermione is the only one besides myself who knows I even have this book, well Ron might because he and Hermione are secretly a couple (everyone knows). I'm pretty sure Ginny will find out soon, since I'm planning on telling her about this book when she wakes up, but nobody else is going to find out if I can help it. This is going to stay a secret until my children are old enough to find out what really happened last year, and in the years following. But I'll have to tell them about last year myself, because this is my first entry in this book, of course whoever is reading this would know that since this is the first page.

Well, Ginny seems to be waking up now, I should tell her before I lose my nerve completely. I hope she doesn't laugh too much. Maybe she should write in this thing too just to give some female perspective on things. Oh boy, Now she's staring at me, I should probably explain what I'm doing before she hexes me…again.

September 1

1:40 p.m. still on the train

I was right she did laugh a little, until I told her that I wanted her to read and write in it too. Then she was stunned, apparently I haven't been the most open person when it comes to things like this.

_-Are you kidding? Harry you have never once spoken about your feelings to anyone, un less you were forced to. _

-Well maybe this is my way of changing that.

_-It's a start at least._

_So why did you wait until now to tell me?_

-This is the first time I've written in it. I haven't wanted to before now.

_-Why start now?_

-I'm scared about returning to Hogwarts. There are so many memories for me to deal with when I get there, most of them bad.

_-Well you won't be doing it alone, I'll be there with you. And remember, I have bad memories there too._

-Like what?

_-Like all of last year._

-Oh. I didn't think of that.

_-Harry, I'm not happy about going back either but we need to do this. If not now, when?_

-You're right, as usual. If we didn't do it now, we probably would never get around to it. At least we'll be together in this.

_-That's right. We'll suffer together. And in the same classes too._

-I hadn't thought of that.

_-Do you ever think?_

-Not usually.

_-That explains a lot._

-It does? Like what?

_-Like why we're having this conversation in a notebook when Ron and Hermione disappeared fifteen minutes ago._

-You're right…again

I guess it's because I'm not good at being open about my feelings yet. It'll take awhile to adjust to having someone like you.

_-What do you mean by that? It better not be a bad thing! _

-Don't hurt me, it's nothing bad. It's just that…

_-What?_

-I've never had anyone that I can share everything with…not even Ron and Hermione know everything. It's just hard to let go of old habits.

_-So you trust me enough to share everything?_

-Yes I do. It's just gonna take awhile to stop trying to keep it all inside.

We may have to keep talking like this for awhile. I'm sorry

_-Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you're like this. Besides I think I like talking like this, it's kind of romantic._

-I am shocked. I've never once heard you describe anything as romantic.

_-Well get used to it. I may not always act like it but I'm still a girl Harry. _

_Maybe you're just a good influence on me._

-Or a bad one. It all depends on who you ask.

_-Ron doesn't count. He doesn't want to think of me as anything but his little sister who needs protection._

-You're right.

Hey speaking of Ron where do you think he ran off too?

_-I dunno, he and Hermione are probably hiding in some bathroom making out._

-So they're still trying to hide their relationship from everyone?

_-Looks like it._

-You'd think they would realize that we know already.

I mean seriously, I was there when it happened.

_-They don't seem to realize that yet. Or at least Ron doesn't._

-Hey maybe I should start playing the protective older brother role with Hermione.

Just to scare Ron.

I did tell him that that was what our relationship was like (brother and sister)

_-That would be fun wouldn't it? Of course we should let Hermione in on it. Just so she doesn't hex you the first time you say something about it._

-Yeah I get enough of that from you.

_-Watch it buster._

-Sorry

_-Oh how can I stay mad at that face?_

-So you only like me for my looks?

_-Shut up before I decide to stay mad at you._

-Ok Ok, I was only kidding anyways.

_-Good._

- Do you realize that our conversation has taken up three pages so far?

_-Well now I realize it. Why is that important again?_

-Because this is the longest personal conversation I think I've ever had with someone. Seriously, not even Hermione can get me to talk this much.

-_You need to stop dwelling on that_

_Just accept that I can do it and move on._

-I know it's just so amazing and new that I can open up to someone this much without coercive tactics being applied.

_-I can threaten to hex you if you want._

-No, I'd rather not have you do that.

_-Why not?_

-Because you tend to follow through on your threats

_-True_

-I think Ron and Hermione are coming back

_-How do you know?_

-I hear them bickering.

I'd say that we have about three minutes til they get here

_-How can you tell?_

-Please, I've been friends with them for how long?

_-True you've known them for a long time._

-At last I'm right about something!

_-Don't get used to it. _

-Don't worry I won't

_-Put this thing away they're right outside!_

-we'll talk later

September 1

8:40 p.m. common room

You know it's kind of funny. Ron and I always used to make fun of people who had journals, and now I'm one of them. Of course, Ron doesn't know about this little book.

I'm actually thinking of getting Ginny one like this, maybe Hermione knows a spell to make them communicate with each other. But that might not be a good idea now that I think about it, too many flashbacks to her first and my second year, the whole talking diary might be a little too much for her. Maybe I'll just get her one and we can exchange them every so often, it's not like we have anything to hide from each other, not if our relationship continues on this track. I hope it does, after our conversation on the train and then, with what happened tonight, I think I love her, more than just the juvenile love most teenagers feel, I think this is the real thing. I hope she feels the same way.

Here's what happened:

**We were in the common room after the welcome feast and sorting just like always, except this was the exact moment that Ron finally noticed that Ginny and I were together. It's not that he's an idiot, he was just so busy over the summer trying to hide his and Hermione's relationship and "stealing" time with her that he just didn't notice that Ginny and I were inseparable. Well, he finally saw it. And he wasn't too pleased about it either :**

Ron: Oi! What do you think you're doing!

Me: spending time with my girlfriend, what's it to you?

Ron: I told you last year not to mess with her again, that's what!

Me: this time is different…

Ron: what's so different about it?

Me: I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm serious about sticking with it.

Ron: you can't just go out with my sister without my permission!

**This was when Ginny had finally had enough**

Ginny: He doesn't need permission to date me Ron! I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions.

Ron: but…

Ginny: No buts Ron, I don't need your protection from anyone! Least of all Harry, the one man who I know I can trust with anything. I thought you would be happy with my choice, considering he's your best friend and all.

Ron: But he broke your heart…

Ginny: and he fixed it too! If I trust him with my heart and dad trusts him with his only daughter, why can't you trust him with your sister?!

**With that Ginny stormed off into the dormitory that she now shared with Hermione. Who then followed her moments later, presumably to calm her down.**

**After they left Ron looked at me **

Ron: did you really ask dad if you could ask her out again?

Me: yes, your mom too. they seemed rather surprised that I would even have to ask. Something about me being the guy who saved the world.

Ron: I guess if my parents are ok with it then I have to be ok with it too. They are my parents after all.

Me: I think you should be more worried about your sister, she's the one within striking distance.

Ron: she's not my problem anymore. Now she's yours, take good care of her

**Then he went up to our dormitory as if nothing had happened.**

I'm amazed that she could get Ron to agree to our relationship so fast, he seemed so against it at first. But maybe that was just for show, maybe he was trying to show off for Hermione. I wonder what Ginny thinks.

I'll send the book up to her room so she can write in it. She needs to vent and this is as good a way as any I've found.

_September 1_

_11:30 p.m. the girls dormitory_

_I can't believe that Ron could be so pig headed! As if Harry needed _his_ permission to date me! If Harry needed permission from anyone it would be my parents. Of course the sweetheart actually did ask their permission before asking me out again. He wants to get it right this time, as if it matters whose permission he has when I'm the one who he's trying to date. My family has no say in who I date, least of all Ron, the youngest child besides me, he needs to realize that I would date Harry with or without his permission._

_Fine, I'm done ranting now, I got most of it out when Hermione followed me up here earlier, but she fell asleep an hour ago. That's when this book came flying in here with a note on it: _

Ginny,

I thought you could use this more than I could right now. Just write in it and send it back to me when ever you feel like it. I know it's not as satisfying to rant at people who fall asleep halfway through (she's pretending by the way). Don't worry about Ron, we seem to have convinced him for the most part (and by we I mean you), so he shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll be waiting in the common room to walk you down to breakfast, Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning

Love,

Harry

p.s. you can read what I wrote before if you want, I have no secrets from you.

_I was rather surprised that he would send this to me. I know that he's trying to be more open, but to send me his journal to read (and write in)? It's never happened before! I think I like this new Harry. Well I need to discuss this with someone (Hermione). I wonder if he was right about her pretending to be asleep. Maybe…_

_Why'd you have to throw a pillow at my head?_

_Well, it was either that or a book_

_I like the pillow better_

_I thought you might_

_So what did you need to discuss?_

_Read the note Harry sent me_

_Why?_

_Just read it_

_Wow I never thought he would be that open with someone_

_That's what I thought too_

_How did he know I was faking?_

_Well he did live with you in a tent for almost a year_

_Good point. That just means I need to get better at playacting._

_Just don't try it on me or Harry, Ron will never know_

_Why do you say that_

_Because I couldn't really tell until I read the note and let's face it, Ron isn't the most observant person in the world. _

_I mean, how long did it take him to realize you liked him? _

_I don't even want to think about it_

_Like I said, he'll never know, unless one of us tells him_

_Right_

_Back to you and Harry now_

_What's so weird about this note?_

_He's actually trying to open up to me._

_That's never happened before, even he says so._

_You're right, it hasn't_

_You know what this means right?_

_Not really no_

_Oh come on, it's there right in fRont of you_

_Well I haven't exactly read the entries yet_

_Ginny you are almost as blind as your brother_

_Harry doesn't just fancy you or like you a lot_

_He's in love with you_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean completely and totally head over heals in love with you_

_And not just the teenager kind of love_

_You mean that Harry potter is in love with me? _

_That's exactly what I mean_

_And if you read the journal like he told you to you'll see it for yourself_

_----_

_Oh merlin he's in love with me!_

_Told ya so_

_Stop smirking will ya? It's a little annoying_

_Sorry I can't help it. It's just so sweet_

_My two best friends in love with each other_

_Hey! I never said I was in love with him!_

_Are you kidding?_

_You've been in love with Harry since you first laid eyes on him_

_And don't even try to deny it._

_Fine. But at first it was just a crush. You know that right?_

_Yeah I know it's just so fun to tease you._

_Oh yeah? What about you and Ron?_

_I know that that wasn't just a spur of the moment thing_

_How long has that been going on?_

_Oh look at the time! _

_We really should be going to bed!_

_You haven't heard the last of this Hermione! _

_Whatever, just not tonight_

_You know it really is getting late now, so I'm off to bed. I'll probably have some interesting dreams too, now that I know what's going on with Harry. Whatever, at least they'll be fun. _


End file.
